Lesson Of Love
by Sunkissed Promises
Summary: JONAS. "I promise not to tell her your secret as long as you don't tell her mine." Macy Misa's nephew whispered into Nick Lucas' ear. "She wants you to catch her too." Nick/Macy
1. Harley's Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Second fic! I hope it's not that bad. The title is weird but it's either that or 'Harley's Advice'... Anyways I'm sorry if it's kind of confusing and the characters might be a little OOC but I'm only starting. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Tell me if I should go on with this story.**

Lesson Of Love

Harley Misa was Macy's nephew. He was the cutest most adorable 4 year old you will ever meet. He maybe small and innocent but he is one of the smartest 4 year old you would know. He knows his alphabet frontwards _and_ backwards. He can sing any nursery rhyme in more than two languages. And he knows what people are thinking just by looking at them. Don't ask how or why but that's Harley Misa for you.

It was another beautiful and sunny day and Macy was just finishing cleaning the house when the doorbell rang. A smile lightened up her face as she hurried off to the front door. She knew exactly who's by the door. They would always visit.

Macy skipped to the front door and opened it, greeting her brother and her hazel eyed boy nephew.

"Tyler! Harley! Come on in!" she ushered them in and both Tyler and Harley smiled before stepping inside. Macy ruffled Harley's dark blond hair and he grinned looking up at his aunt.

"Messy!" he giggled and jumped to hug her.

"Harley!" she said in the same enthusiasm. Harley giggled once more and hugged Macy planting a kiss on her cheek.

Tyler laughed. "So how's it going lil sis?" he asked her as they sat down by the living room. Macy put Harley down as he ran to the box of toys Macy always kept around whenever Harley comes and visits. "Any guys I should know about?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "Haha Tyler." She replied sarcastically. "It's bad enough I get it from Mom ever since my 'favourite' band transferred to my school a few months ago. Don't you start."

Tyler grinned. "Well, of course!" he added. "Anyways, I didn't even know until Mom told me last week. And I'm not starting anything. I just happen to hear about the famous 'JUNO Band' from Allie." he used air quotes on 'Juno Band' and Macy laughed. Ah, Allie. You gotta love her. Tyler picked the perfect girl for him.

"It's JONAS Band," she contradicted him and he shrugged.

"Juno, Jonas, Jonah and the Whale, Whatever," he said. "Same thing."

Macy laughed. "Well, FYI, it's JONAS." She told him, sticking her tongue out.

Harley looked up. "What's that?" he asked aloud and Macy was the first to speak.

"It's a boy band with three brothers Harley," she replied. "They make really good music."

"Oh," Harley nodded and went back to playing.

"So I heard that one of them caught your eye," Tyler started and Macy sighed playfully.

"What happened to 'not starting anything'?" she asked and Tyler smirked.

"Well, I gotta know this things ya know? I need to look out for my baby sister!" he responded and ruffled her hair.

"I'm 16, Tyler." She said, fixing her hair. "I don't see myself as a baby anymore."

"But you're still my sister." He retorted and looked at her, still smiling. "So tell me about Rick, Josh and Marvin."

Macy huffed. "Tyler..." she groaned and he feigned innocent.

"What? I was only wondering..." he stated. "So... I heard you've got a soft spot for that Rick guy..."

"Tyler..." she repeated. "And for goodness sake it's Nick, Joe and Kevin!"

Harley looked up once more. "Who are they?" he asked innocently. This time, Tyler was first to speak.

"It's Macy's boyfriend, Har." Tyler grinned. Macy's eyes widened.

"All of them?" Harley questioned, eyes widening and looking up at Macy. Macy shook her head.

"Of course not, they're-"

"No, Har, it's just one," Tyler answered. "It's only Nick. Nick err Lucas is it? Yeah, Har, it's only Nick Lucas."

Macy gasped. "Tyler, I think it's best if you leave now..." she said to him and he grinned. "Stop feeding your child such immature thoughts and go." She stuck her tongue out and he nodded.

"Right, okay! I'll be back to pick Harley up at 7. Mom said she won't be back to work until 8. So you have the whole house to yourself. Maybe you can invite Nick and-" Tyler was interrupted as Macy pushed him to the door.

"Bye Tyler!" she exclaimed, opening the door and pushing him through.

"Bye Macy," he said and he looked back at Harley who was busy playing. "Bye Har!"

"Bye Daddy!" Harley responded and went back to playing.

Macy watched Harley play with the toy cars around the wooden floor and she smiled. Harley was one adorable 4 year old. He's so innocent but not so, how should she put this, unfamiliar to his surroundings. Harley knows what's going on then again he doesn't. Just like his dad. Macy shook her head as she remembered what Tyler said.

Nick Lucas and Macy Misa? That would be impossible. Nick will never see her in that way. She's just a friend to him. She was lucky he even saw her like that. And not a crazed fan. She sighed a little too loudly to herself as she knows she will never stand a chance to his pretty 'girlfriends'. She was just too much of a Macy Misa. What would he ever see in _her?_

Nothing. That's what. Okay, she's admitting it. Maybe she did, kinda, sorta, maybe find Nick Lucas attractive but, hey, who doesn't? And okay she's admitting that she did, kinda, sorta, maybe like him more than Kevin and Joe but, hey, that's Macy for you. She's always kinda, sorta, maybe liked Nick the more.

She would never tell anyone that she likes him though because there is a million to one chances that he would ever like her in _that_ way. Macy sighed once more causing Harley to stop playing and look up to his daydreaming aunt.

"Are you thinking about Nick-Nacks, Messy?" he asked innocently.

Macy smiled at Harley. He has the tendency to make crazy nicknames for people. Even if he hasn't even met them yet. Take Stella for example, Harley calls her 'Cinderstella' because it rhymes. It was so sweet. Stella found it rather adorable too and has been making Harley clothes whenever he needs it. It's the Stellcro 'Toddler Edition'... Patent pending.

Harley waited patiently for an answer, his hazel eyes twinkling. Macy smiled. "Maybe I am Harl, maybe I am." She answered and Harley grinned.

"Are you smitten with him?" he asked, driving his tiny little car towards Macy. Macy's eyes furrowed. 'Smitten'? Harley already knew that word? As if reading Macy's mind Harley spoke up. "Aunty Cinderstella told me that word. She said something about being smitten and falling in love..."

Macy blinked. "Really now?" she asked, quite amuse. Harley was only four and she wasn't so sure if he knew anything about the four letter word.

Harley nodded. "Yup." He simply answered. He stopped driving the small car and looked up at Macy. "But won't it hurt? I mean, if you _fall _in love... Won't it hurt you?"

Macy thought about the answer before letting out a small smile. "It sometimes does." She replies and Harley sits infront of Macy, crossing his legs and listening to her. "But not when somebody's there to catch you before you fall."

Harley pretended to understand even though he still think it doesn't make sense. "Oh... Is that what Uncle Nick-Nacks did to you? He caught you before you fell in love? But won't catching you make you fall out of love? Because he already caught you?"

Macy smiled and shook her head. Harley was such a deep thinker. And Macy was more than willing to give him the answers.

"Well, technically, no." She answered softly. "You won't fall out of love. You'd still be in love. You can't fall out of love itself. And Harl, don't call him 'Uncle'. He's not my boyfriend."

Harley scratch his head. "But he caught you! Uncle Nick-Nacks I-I mean Nick-Nacks stopped you from falling in love by catching you.."

"No my little Harlequin, I already fell in love. He just stopped me from getting hurt by catching me. Proving that he loves me back." She explained.

"So Unc- I mean Nick-Nacks loves you back? So now he's your boyfriend?" Harley questioned, clearly confused.

Macy laughed a little. "No Harley, he's not. And he doesn't love me back either. I was just trying to explain things. He has no feelings towards me whatsoever."

"Oh..." it was a small 'oh'. A disappointed 'oh'.

"Harley, me and Nick are just friends. That's all he sees me. It's nothing more and nothing less. I'm surprised he sees me as a friend and not a crazy fan." She told him.

"Oh..." he repeated then scratch his head.

Harley was so adorable. He calls Stella his aunt even though he knows she isn't but likes to keep it that way anyway and now he's calling Nick his uncle. Kids and their imaginations. Macy thought.

Harley nodded although he was still confused about falling in love. All he understood was it does hurt unless someone stops you from falling by catching you. But he can't quite figure out what happens after that. Will you still be in love or not? Someone already caught you haven't they?

"Do you understand now?" she asked him. He shook his head innocently.

"But daddy said that he's your boyfriend. I don't get it." He said.

Macy shook her head. "You shouldn't always believe what your dad tells you Harl, it's not always true." She told him softly, ruffling his hair slightly.

Harley's eyes widened. "So daddy and mommy aren't taking me to Disneyland next month? Nooo! I wanna see Mickey! Messy I wanna go!" he cried.

Macy winced. "No, Harl, I didn't mean that! You'll go to Disneyland! You'll see Mickey! I was only trying to explain things." She said and Harley sighed with relief.

"Phew! Yay! I'm going to Disneyland!" he grinned and Macy shook her head.

"So do you understand what I'm trying to say now Harl?" Macy questioned. Harley shook his head once more.

"Nope," he giggled before standing up. "All I know that you really love Nick-Nacks. I'm telling daddy, hehe! Messy loves Nick-Nacks! Messy loves Nick-Nacks!"

Harley began running around the living room as Macy ran after him. He giggled uncontrollably as she picked him up and began twirling him around and tickling him.

"Messy! Messy stop!" he laughed. "I'll stop now! Messy! Messy!"

Macy laughed as Harley tried wriggling out of her grasp. "Nu-uh, Harlequin." She simply stated using her pet name for him. "I'm teaching you a lesson."

She dropped him back down on the sofa and began tickling his side. "Messy!" he giggled. "I'm sorry! Harley's sorry! Please stop! I take it back! Please-Hahahaha! Messy!"

Macy stopped as the doorbell rang. That's strange. She thought. Tyler can't be back already. Did he forget to tell her something?

Harley giggled as Macy looked up at the door. He wiggled out of the sofa and jumped out running behind an armchair before sticking his tongue out. "I'm telling daddy!" he exclaimed childishly and Macy smiled.

She walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see Tyler. She was taken by surprise as she registered who was at her door. Harley started giggling behind the sofa.

"Nick?" she asked aloud. She blinked to make sure it really was Nick she was seeing and not some look alike- Like Randolph. Macy dismissed that thought.

"Uh, hey Macy..." he started, looking down at the floor. His hands were tucked in his Stella made jeans.

"Hey," she said, quite confused. "Uhm, come in. Come on in." she said softly and he looked up and met her gaze. She smiled lightly and he just nodded. Macy was quite disappointed.

She really didn't understand Nick Lucas. She really didn't. One minute he's all friendly with her then he's all quiet the next. Take yesterday for example. It was Friday. It was just a period before lunch and Macy was by her locker. She needed to sort something out. She just happened to pass Nick and, like always, she would wave and smile at him.

He nodded and let out a small smile. And of course, being the nice person she was, she asked Nick if he wanted to walk to class with her since they mostly have their classes together and he agreed (without her fainting anymore). They had a nice conversation on the way and Macy felt like she was finally getting to know Nick.

Everything changed during lunch because after that class they had together he stopped talking to the group and didn't bother making eye contact with her. She felt disappointed in a way. She thought she finally got through Nick Lucas.

Macy stepped aside to let Nick in and he nodded before walking in. He was met by a bunch of giggles behind the sofa. He looked at Macy who was busy looking over the armchair. She shook her head and smiled.

"So what brings you over to the Misa household Nick of JONAS?" she joked and he smiled just a tiny bit.

"Well, Macy of School, I-" he got interrupted as a voice spoke up.

"Daddy! Daddy! I just found a really good joke about-" Harley ran out of his hiding spot but he stopped as he saw a different person in the house that wasn't his dad. He stood still and blinked a few times.

Nick looked from Macy to Harley. Macy only smiled as Harley walked cautiously over to her. He stood behind her legs as the curly haired boy watched him.

"Nick, this is my nephew, Harley. Harley this is Nick." She introduced them both. Harley waved and Nick smiled a little.

"Hi Nick-Nacks of Jonas and the Whale..." Harley spoke quietly. A smile crept up on Nick's face as he looked at the small child hiding behind Macy's legs. Now this was just plain adorable. It was just such a cute sight.

"Hi Harley Davidson the Motorbike of Macy's Nephew." He greeted him as he crouched down so he was in Harley's level and Harley laughed.

"You're funny," Harley giggled and Macy smiled.

"So, Nick of JONAS what makes you come and drop by?" Macy asked him as she picked Harley up and rested him by her waist.

"Stella told me to pick up some clothes here? She needed some materials and she said you've got them." He answered and he can't help but find the sight before him comforting. Like a family.

"Oh, yeah, sure! The clothes! Of course!" Macy exclaimed. She placed Harley back down and smiled at Nick. Harley ran back to his toy box and started playing again. "I'll be back in a sec." Macy said to Nick and turned to Harley. "Harl, behave okay? We have a visitor."

"Kay, Messy." He answered before playing with a small ball. "Nick-Nacks wanna play a game? It's called Tag-it-ball... Me and Messy made it up."

Nick smiled at the little youngster before him but the smile didn't go unnoticed by Macy. "Go ahead, Nick." She says to him. "Make yourself at home. Do you want anything? I can get you a drink if you want. "

Nick shook his head. "It's okay, I'll be fine. I'll just stay with Harley." He answered and Macy nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit. Harley, remember what I told you." She told him lightly and Harley rolled his eyes playfully letting Nick and Macy see it. Nick smirked and Macy laughed.

"Yes, mom number two." Harley replied cheekily, giggling. Macy rolled her eyes and Nick walked over to Harley, sitting down near him.

"I'll be back, guys!" Macy's voice echoed throughout the hall and Nick and Harley was left in silence.

Nick watched as Harley began playing with his toys. Harley had that twinkle in his eyes. Just like Macy. Nick found it somewhat adorable. He watched Harley look up at him and then his eyebrows furrowed. Nick wondered what the little boy was wondering. The question Harley asked him caught him off guard.

"What happens to the person who falls in love Nick-Nacks?" he asked and Nick blinked, not necessarily by the nickname but by the question. Harley scratched his head then looked back up at Nick. "I don't get it."

Nick didn't know what to tell him. He doesn't want Harley getting the wrong ideas. "Aren't you a little young to wonder about that four letter word Harley?"

Harley shrugged. "I don't know. Messy doesn't explain it very well. Which is weird because she always explains things really easy?"

Nick blinked once more. What was he suppose to tell him? Like Macy, Nick also likes to take things on the logical side. Because if it doesn't make sense then you have to make it make sense. That's what he knows.

"Uhm, what exactly did she tell you? Maybe I can help you out." Nick suggested and Harley stopped playing with his toys. He looked up at Nick and sat down crossed legged for the second time that day.

"She said that it sometimes hurts when you fall in love. Especially when no one's there to catch you. Does it really hurt when you fall in love?" Harley wondered aloud. Nick knew the answer to that question. All too well. He's fallen in love too hard and too fast and too much. Of course it hurts.

"Well, your aunt's right Harley." Nick responded. "It does hurt. Especially when no one catches you."

"What happens when someone catches you? Will you fall out of love?" Harley questioned. Nick was astounded. Since when did a, he's just guessing here, four year old know so much about love?

"No, I guess not." Nick said still thinking about the answer. "You can't fall out of love. That's impossible."

"That's what Messy said," he told him. "But I don't get it. What happens to the person catching the other person falling in love? Why are they there in the first place? My head hurts thinking about it..."

"Then stop thinking about it?" Nick offered and Harley shook his head.

"I don't want to. Because Messy really loves this someone and I don't understand why she really loves them so I need to figure out what happens. It's only logical." Harley spoke and Nick looked at the kid in awe.

Was this kid an alien? Because a four year old kid can't possess that much knowledge, even for his age. Even Nick wasn't that smart when he was little. Even though he is three points shy from being a genius.

But there was one statement that stood out in his head. Macy Misa loves someone else. Nick can't help but feel a little heartbroken. Wait, he can't feel that! Him and Macy are just friends! No big deal.

"I guess it takes two people to fall in love." Nick concluded. "Let's say, the person at the bottom has been waiting for a while for someone to fall in love with him and he finally finds someone and he catches her as she falls. She won't necessarily fall out of love. She'd still be in love. But with him."

"Ohhhh..." Harley nodded. "He was there because he's been waiting. He's waiting for someone to fall in love with him. And he finally found her and he catches her."

"Yup."

"So when she fell she wouldn't get hurt because he caught her. He proved that he loves her back. He caught her for a reason. It was because he felt the same way as she does."

"Uh-huh."

"And none of them would be hurt because they have each other now. He caught her and she landed safely. She fell in love with him."

"Yup."

"Like you and Messy. You would catch her because she's falling in mid air right now. She needs to fall in love. With you. You would catch her."

"Definitely." Nick nodded but stopped as he realized what Harley just said. "Wait, what?"

Harley shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. "But don't worry," Harley's voice lowered. "It's okay, you can catch her. I won't tell her." He stuck his pinky out. "Pinky promise." Nick blinked back and smiled at Harley. Nick took his pinky out and pinky promised with Harley. Harley looked at him and grinned.

Just then Macy came back in the room with different threads, felts and materials stacked up high. She glanced at Nick and Harley who was sat on the floor, pinky linked.

"Everything okay?" she asked and they both nodded. She settled the clothes on the sofa and Harley stood up as she began organizing through it.

"I promise not to tell her your secret as long as you promise not to tell mine." Harley whispered in Nick's ear. Nick nodded, already surprised by Harley's understanding.

"She wants you to catch her too." He whispered to him before sitting back down and playing with his toy cars.

Nick thought for a minute before standing up and walking over to Macy. "So, uh, is this everything?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yup," she smiled and Nick felt his body glow.

He watched her walk towards the door and she opened it. "Will you be able to manage or would you need my help? Me and Harley can come with you if you want." Macy offered.

Nick glanced at Harley who was too busy playing and shook his head. "I'll be fine Macy, thanks anyways." He said to her and she nodded.

As he left her house he can't help but wonder what Harley told him. Macy was falling in love. And as long as someone is there to catch her and not let her get hurt then that's okay, he's guessing.

But there's one thing that Nick knew he was going to do. He was going to take advice from the small four year old boy and be ready when he catches Macy Misa. He doesn't know when it was going to happen but he's going to be ready. He'll be ready to catch her.

**So uhm yeah... Not that good but please review? I would really like that :)**

**Tell me what you guys think about this. It's my second fic and I hope that it's not that bad. I'm still kinda knew to the whole story writing thing. Hope it's not too bad :/ ****Reviews please!**

**Love, Peace, Hope,**

**Sunny xox**


	2. Randolph's Crush

**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Okay, so I was wondering whether or not I should carry this story on. I finally took it into consideration and I decided that I will actually turn this into a story so ta-dah! My first fic! (Nacy of course!) I am so pleased for the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter.. It made me feel loved :)**

**I hope I get the same amount for this chapter *hint hint* Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. Sorry, it took a while to be posted.. Enjoy!**

Lesson Of Love

It's been exactly two weeks since Macy received the falling and catching concept with Harley and for the past two weeks, a lot has happened and it got her thinking about a certain third of JONAS with curly brown hair. No, it's not Kevin. It's not Joe either, he has straight hair. Yup, you got it. It's Nick Lucas.

She's been thinking about him a lot. It's not that she likes him. Okay, fine you got her. She does _really _like him. Forget the 'maybe', 'kinda' and 'sorta's... She's admitting it. She likes him. And not just a fangirl crush. No way. She's way over that now. She's starting to like Nick Lucas. Not Nick Of JONAS.

A lot has happened over the past two weeks. It, somehow, brought her and Nick closer. He was no longer awkward around her like before. I mean, he would _actually _talk to her. Well, when she talks first that is. Okay, he may not talk to her as his brothers would but he's getting there.

When Macy would talk to him, he would always answer and they would engage in a conversation, shutting them out from the world and bringing them into their very own. Macy found it really comforting and nice in a way. He would always speak his mind when he talks to her. But she did notice that when he was in coversation with either his brothers and Stella he would be completely different. Not bad different. Just different in a different way. If that made sense.

When Macy talks to him he would be sharing his ideas with her, telling her what he knows, getting to know her. He would talk and she would listen. You might have not expected that from Nick since he's the oh so humble and quiet one of the three brothers but, boy, are you wrong. He's pretty much the average all around good kinda guy.

Macy skipped to her locker, holding her shoulder bag and letting her brown curly hair bounce. She felt bubbly and giddy, like she usually would. She got to her locker and her energy drained as she opened her locker and a big pink glittery envelope came out. She picked it up and groaned, throwing it back in her locker.

She groaned and decided to ignore all the gifts that were basically piling up in her locker. She sighed as she grabbed her lunch from her locker then making everything else fall out. She huffed in protest as she picked some stuff up and threw it in her locker whilst taking some and reluctantly putting in her bag. She made her way over to the cafeteria and sat down next to Stella.

She let out a small sigh and angrily placed her lunch box on the table, making a small bang noise. "Macy, what's wrong?" Stella asked sensing her best friend's distress.

Macy angrily let out another sigh before reaching for her bag and pulling out a pink glittery envelope and a heart shaped chocolate box. The Lucas brothers arched their eyebrows as Stella looked at her.

"Stella, I honestly don't know what's wrong with him." she told her bestfriend. "He just don't get it! I told him that I'm not interested but he just won't leave me alone!"

Joe reached out for the envelope and read the writing on the front. "Macy." he read aloud. "What's this?" he asked as he inspected the pink, sparkly, over-the-top envelope.

"It's from Randolph." Macy stated with no enthusiasm. "He gave it to me."

Kevin blinked and Joe let out a snort. "Randolph?" he laughed. "I thought you told him to leave you alone last week."

"He apparently doesn't get the picture." Macy muttered. "So I told him today what I told him last week and he said he understood but when I came to go get my Calculus book, I found this and this." she stated picking up the card and the box of chocolates, really irritated.

"Hey, can me and Kevin have the chocolates then?" Joe asked and Stella smacked him on the shoulder. "Hey! Ow!"

"Sure, Joe." Macy pushed the box towards him and Kevin and groaned. She turned to Stella. "Stella, this is getting beyond ridiculous. This is like the 9th card from him and the 7th box of chocolate. Let's not forget the three bouquet of flowers, those love poems he wrote for me, and the massive teddy bear." she rambled on. Nick shuffled in his seat slightly.

"He gave you all those?" he asked her, his voice had a slight edge to it.

"Yeah," Macy replied. "Don't get me wrong, Randolph is a great guy, but he's just not my type." she added quietly, it's as if Randolph would hear her. That's one thing about Macy. She would never try and hurt anyone on purpose. She'll be nice and would grin and bear it. But sometimes it was just a little too much. "He tries too hard." she said.

Stella nodded. "Don't get us started on the love poems!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"What's wrong with the love poems?" Kevin asked.

"They were awful." Macy answered in a small voice, wincing slightly. "He couldn't find a word that rhymes with vanilla so he used the word chinchilla."

Joe snorted. "Chinchilla? Seriously?" he laughed. "What were he talking about? Animal's out in the wild?"

"No, Joe, he was actually talking about what her hair smells like." Stella corrected him. Kevin and Joe started laughing and Macy turned to Nick, who was writing on his notebook, trying his best not to. Macy groaned, knowing that her dilemma is far from over.

"Keep laughing and I'll be taking those chocolates back." Macy warned them and both Kevin and Joe stayed quiet instantly. "Ugh, what am I gonna do? He seriously can't take the hint." Macy let her head fall on Stella's shoulder.

"Aww, Mace. It'll be okay." Stella patted Macy's shoulder.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and Macy sighed. She removed her head from Stella's shoulder and watched her stand up along with Joe and Kevin. Stella, Kevin and Joe waved bye to them and she weakly waved back. She turned to Nick and watched him open his bag and put his notebook away. He stood up and was about to leave when he turned to Macy.

"You coming?" he asked her and she shrugged. She had Calculus next and in that class was non other than Randolph himself.

"I guess," she sighed and stood up.

"Don't worry about Randolph." Nick told her and she let another sigh escape her lips.

"Yeah," she replied taking the card and shoving it back in her bag.

"Tell you what, I'll walk with you to Calculus and World History since you don't like walking on your own." Nick said that as more of a demand than an offer. "Randolph won't have to ask you since Nick of Lucas is here." he added with a wink.

Macy let out a small laugh. "Thanks Nick," she smiled.

"No problem. Now lets go before they give us a late mark."

~ xox ~

Macy was grateful that it was the end of the day. Now she can just go home and relax. She walked over to her locker and opened it. She wasn't surprise that _another _card fell out but she was really irritated now. Randolph just doesn't get the picture!

She clenched her teeth together and picked the card up doing her best not to scrunch it up and have a tantrum in the process. He just really doesn't get the picture. And how the hell did he manage to get the stuff in her locker in the first place? She was clearly annoyed.

She checked to see if anything new was there and remembered the box of chocolates from yesterday. She picked it up and threw it against her locker, making a loud thud noise and she growled. She heard a series of chuckles behind her and turned to see three familiar faces we all know and love.

"It's not funny," Macy huffed and crossed her arms.

"We didn't say anything Misa," Joe smirked and she narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess-"

"Don't even start Joseph." she growled and he held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Sorry," Macy mumbled and sighed. She turned back to her locker and started taking the books she's going to need for the day. She was still fully aware that the three brothers were still there. She glanced over her shoulder and turned around. "Do you guys need anything?" she said in a more soft and calmer manner.

"Can I have the box of chocolates?" Kevin asked politely whilst pulling his pouty face. Macy sighed before bending down and picking the box of chocolate and handing it to Kevin.

"Sure Kev, here you go." she handed him the chocolate and watched as he walked away.

"Hey, I wanted the chocolates too!" Joe whined. "Kevin, you got some chocolates earlier at lunch! I want the chocolates now!"

"Should've asked sooner bro," Nick smirked and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Kev! Wait up man!" Joe yelled and Kevin turned around as he opened the box of chocolates. "I want some chocolates!" Kevin looked at Joe before running down the hallway. "HEY! NOT FAIR! I want some chocolates!" he shouted and sprinted after Kevin.

Nick chuckled lightly as Macy shook her head. Typical boys. Always getting arguing. Nick walked a little bit closer to Macy as she began sorting her books out for the day. "Everything okay, Mace?" he asked her. He was met by a sigh.

"No," she simply answered and turned around to face him. "He just doesn't know when to stop. It's really annoying me."

"Randolph?" he guessed and she nodded.

"I already told him that I'm not interested and he goes and do this!" she exaggerated, holding up the bouquet of flowers and the pink glittery card and pointing to the other gifts that were crammed in her locker.

"Wow..." Nick replied. "He's.. uhh.. He seem to like you very much." he didn't know what else to say. He was kinda suprised at the amount of different gifts just squashed together in her locker. "Stella wasn't kidding."

"I know," she groaned as she carried on tidying her locker. Nick casually leaned over a locker from Macy's and he watched her carefully. She sighed before turning back round. "I really don't get it. He doesn't even know what I like. We haven't got anything in common and I rarely talk to him. I just really don't-"

"Hey Macy!"

A shocked gasp escaped her lips and she quickly turned back round, hiding her face in her locker. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, praying that the person won't come over. But as she felt a gush of air, as if the person sprinted towards her, she lost hope and turned around.

"Randolph!" she faked enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?" she asked with as much lively interest as she could try. She glanced at Nick who was stood by her, an eyebrow raised at Randolph. She hoped that he wouldn't just abandon her and be left alone with Randolph.

"Oh, nothing! I just walked by and saw you so I thought I'd come over! " he said joyfully. Macy bit her lip and forced a smile. Randolph is a great guy. She knows that. But sometimes she can't help but just tell him to go and find someone else who'll be interested in him.

"That's great," she answered biting her lip again and glancing at Nick. "Thanks."

"Did you get those cards and flowers I sent you? How about the teddy bear and the poems? Did you like the chocolates?" Randolph wandered off in the conversation. Nick just stood there and watched. He was right beside Macy and he could tell that she was trying her best to be as polite as possible.

"They were good, thanks..." she answered, looking down at the floor.

"Hazelnut chocolate! They taste awesome, right?" he grinned and Macy forced another smile. "Oh! I got you something!" Nick tilted his head to the side and watched as Randolph started looking through his bags. He turned to Macy then whispered in her ear.

"Aren't you allergic to hazelnuts?" he whispered and she looked up at him and nodded faintly. He turned back to Randolph who brought out a bouquet of flowers out of nowhere. How the heck did that fit in his bag? He wondered and looked at Macy.

She faked a smile and turned around to put it in her locker. "Thanks..." she responded with a forced smile.

Randolph beamed. "No problem! Hey Macy, do you need a lift home cause I can totally give you one if you want and-"

"Actually, Randolph," Nick interrupted him. "Macy's going with me."

Macy breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed 'thank you' when Randolph looked away. Nick smiled and nodded, mouthing back a 'no problemo'. She grinned before answering. "Sorry, Randolph." she told him and he shrugged.

"Some other time then?" he asked, hopeful.

"Uhm, yeah... Sure..." she answered and watched as he walked away. "Thanks Nick. I owe you one."

"No big deal Macy." he shrugged her off.

"Oh Nick!" she said suddenly, remembering something and forgetting the Randolph situation for a moment.

Nick who was staring into space, snapped back to reality. "Yes, Miss Misa?" he asked her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Harley wanted to give you this." she said before opening her bag and began routing through it. She pulled out a sheet of A4 paper and handed it to Nick. It was a picture of three boys, two girls and one little boy. On the left hand side was a boy who was a quite taller than the others, holding a guitar. On the top of the boy's head was a description 'Choco-Taco-Bear' which Nick was assuming was Kevin.

Next to Kevin was a picture of another boy who was a tiny bit shorter to Kevin. He was holding a microphone and on the top read 'Joey-Doughnut' and Nick chuckled. Next to Joe was a picture of another person who was also holding a guitar and was nearly the same height as Joe but not as much. At the top it read 'Nick-Nacks' and he smiled.

By Nick stood a little boy who was quite shorter than the rest of the boys. He wasn't holding anything apart from a hand from the right of him. On his right was a picture of a brown haired girl with small curls. It said 'Messy' on top and Nick smiled at the picture. Next to Macy was a blond haired girl with loads of curls for her hair. The name above it was 'Cinderstella', which Nick was assuming Stella.

"Don't ask why," Macy said to him as he tore his gaze away from the piece of paper. "He was drawing this when he came over last weekend and he wanted you to have it."

Nick smiled, one of his genuine smile. "This is awesome. Be sure to tell Harley I said thanks. I really appreciate it."

Macy beamed. "No problem." she grinned. "Well, I'll see you later tomorrow."

"I thought you were walking home with me." he stopped her. She blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"You weren't kidding?" she asked quietly.

"No, why would I do that?" he responded and she shrugged.

"I.. I just thought that you said that so Randolph would leave me alone and I won't have to go home with him." she explained and he shook his head. "You wouldn't mind walking home with me?"

Macy was confused. She _really_ didn't get Nick Lucas. But sometimes he just surprise her all together. Like she explained before they had gotten close over the past two weeks but they weren't _that_ close. He won't offer her to walk with him unless Stella or Joe force or make him.

"Macy, we're friends." he told her softly. Macy's heart melted and she smiled. She really did want her and Nick to get along and become friends. She didn't really expect him to soften up to her any time soon. But they've gotten close and she found it nice that she's spending a lot of time with him. "I wouldn't mind if you walk home with me. Joe, Stella and Kevin are probably long gone now." he chuckled and she laughed.

"Thanks again." Macy repeated and Nick nodded.

"Say thanks to Harley for the drawing aswell." Nick said as he carefully placed the drawing inbetween his books. "He's a pretty smart guy." he added. Macy laughed.

"That's Harley for you." she responded and he chuckled. "Seriously, you do not know how that boy can expand his knowledge. He's 4 years old and he acts like he's 14. It creeps me out. He's quite the smart little one."

"I guess it runs in the family huh?" he chuckled and she joined him.

"I guess so." she turned around and closed her locker, mentally reminding herself to get rid of the presents before they take up all of her locker space. Even both of Stella's lockers won't be able to fit in the never ending gifts given to her.

They both started walking and Macy wondered about what Harley told her. She was only trying to explain things to Harley so what she said about her and Nick didn't really matter right? Right? She was really lucky Nick even considered her as a friend. You never seem to know with that Lucas. He always seem to confuse you.

"So how's Harley anyways?" Nick started up a conversation. To tell you the truth, he was kind of wondering about the little guy.

"He's doing great." she answered and he nodded. "He says he wants to see you again which is kinda weird since he's only met you once. What did you guys talk about anyways? He seem to like you a lot."

"Oh, you know," he began. "Just stuff. He seems to be really into catching." he added with a slight humor tone. He remembered what Harley told him. 'She wants you to catch her too'. He gazed at Macy who had her eyes set infront of her.

"Oh? Like baseball?" she asked. "You guys should play. Harley loves baseball. He always plays it with me whenever he comes over. I'm usually the one batting since I can't catch well. I always end up falling."

Nick blinked at that. Macy looked at him. "Oh really?" he was side tracking, not longer knowing what they were actually talking about now.

"Yup." she simply replied. "Maybe we could go to the park and play or something. You, me and Harley. We could bring Kevin, Joe and Stella if you want."

"That'd be nice.." he wandered off.

It wasn't long until Nick and Macy reached her house. "Well, this is my stop. Bye Nick!" she waved before walking up the footpath. Macy's house wasn't too big nor was it too small. It was just right. It was like a little cottage house with a front lawn and a backyard garden.

Nick watched her enter her house and he gave her a quick wave. He waited until she was in and watched her close the door. He stood there for a moment or two before walking home to the firehouse. He was certainly going to be busy thinking tonight.

**I'm not really happy on how this turned out.. It wasn't what I expected it to. This was more of a filler so I'm sorry to disappoint any of you. I am still kind of new to this story so I'm only writing what I think flows with the rest of the story.**

**Any suggestions I would happily take. Reviews would be nice :) I'll promise to make the next chapter better if this wasn't good enough. This was kinda messed up :(**

**Love,**

**Sunny xox**


	3. Nick's Thoughts

**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Okay, this is the next update... For those of you who didn't know, I kinda lost the magic to write, hence the no new oneshots and stories for the past few days. It's not writer's block because I have LOADS of new ideas.. I just lost the magic to write it itself...**

**Many thanks to Wyszlo, Story-x-Artist, Kaleidoscope Colours, snoupy, GondorianRose5647, ride2night, yellowlightning, My-Florescent-X-Glows-Orange, TDIfreak101 TheSilentJingler, DudeYourCool, ohblackstars, and many others for reviewing so far!**

**I hope this wasn't too bad. I'm still kinda getting over the whole inspirational loss thing. Hope you guys like this :)**

Lesson Of Love

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Nick yelled as he entered the firehouse and closed the door behind him. He headed off to the kitchen and heard Joe and Kevin sliding down the firehouse poles. He placed his bag on the kitchen counter and took out Harley's drawing. He let out a small smile and stuck the drawing in the fridge with a magnet.

Nick couldn't help but wonder about the little guy. He was very... optimistic? There's a lot more than meets the eye. He shook his head as he stared at the picture on the fridge. It was cute and very four year old like. He found it adorable.

"Yo Nick, what's up bro?" Joe asked him casually and Nick shrugged.

"Not much Joseph." he answered and suddenly spaces out as he thought about a certain hazel eyed brunette.

Nick remembered the previous conversation he had with Macy. Baseball. Catching. Falling. Why does every conversation he has with Macy sometimes leads them to the words 'Catching' or 'Falling'? Like last week. They were both in Art and they were just having a normal casual conversation and it suddenly lead them to 'catching' and 'falling'.

He only asked her what the worse illness she had and she answered when she 'caught' the tummy bug and it seemed like she 'fell' into an endless hole of stomach pain. It wasn't necessarily anything to do with love but somehow they would always lead or jump back to that subject without knowing it.

After she told him she asked what was his worse illness and he just blurted out 'Lovebug'. He didn't mean to. It just happened. Then the conversation lead into 'love', 'catching', and 'falling'. It was weird how he could be so open to her. He was never that open to anyone. Not like he was with Macy.

What he found weird was the similarities and the differences they had with each other. They seem to _click _so well. He could go on forever how 'fitted' they were. He was intense. She was bubbly. He was deep. She was care-free. He was serious. She was lively. He was sincere. She was vivid. He was Nick. She was Macy.

It was, as if, they were meant to be.

_Wow... Cliche much Nicholas? _He thought but couldn't help but smile a little at that. It was so cliche but so.. right. His smile turned bigger as he thought more and more about Macy. Sometimes, he just can't help but want to know more about her. More _of_ her. More _from_ her.

Wait- is he saying that he wants to be more than friends? Woah! He can't, right? Him and Macy were just friends! But wasn't he just saying that they were meant to be? No, he was just assuming. That was it. He was just assuming.

"Nick!" Joe and Kevin exclaimed pulling him back from his daydream.

"Huh? What? What is it?" Nick questioned and Kevin and Joe shared knowing looks. Nick raised an eyebrow at the two who had smug looks on their faces. He opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by Kevin.

"Somebody's a little lovesick again." Kevin mused and Nick blinked.

"What? Me? Lovesick? No.." he denied and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Then what's with the dreamy look and that goofy smile Mr President? That's your 'Love Sick Phase; Number One'.." Joe added and Nick opened his mouth to protest.

"We know you too well little brother. Too well." Kevin chuckled and Nick shook his head.

"Guys, I'm not in love..." Nick started as he tooks his bag off the counter and slung it over his shoulder. He began walking upstairs with Joe and Kevin trailing behind him. He wasn't in love... That was ridiculous. He was just simply putting his thoughts in a different perspective. He wasn't in love.

"Sure bro, keep telling yourself that!" Joe shouted and Nick rolled his eyes.

After dinner, Nick headed straight to bed his thoughts focused on one person. Macy Misa. Macy Adrienne Misa. Macy Adrienne Lucas. Macy Adrienne Dawnette Anne Mi- Wait, did Nick just say Lucas? Woah! Rewind! It's Misa. Not Lucas. Misa. Lucas. Lucas. Not Misa. Wait! No! It's Misa! Not Lucas...

~ xox ~

Nick strolled towards Macy as he saw her by her locker. They would usually exchange their 'Good Mornings' every morning before class. It was like a routine. He walked towards and his eyebrows furrowed at Macy's slightly uncomfortable stance. Her back was against her locker and her books were pressed against her chest. Her feet shuffled uncomfortably on the floor and her eyes was plastered to her feet.

"Macy, you okay?" he asked her and Macy looked up a little nervous.

"I don't look bad do I?" she whispered lowly and he tilted his head to the side. There was nothing wrong with Macy's appearance.

Her hair was straightened and it fell nicely down her back. She wore a slick of pink lip gloss on her plump lipsand a light shade of blusher across her cheeks. The mascara she was wearing brought out the nice thick lashes she had. This is what Nick loved about Macy. She never wears her make up too much. It made her look natural.

Nick scratched his head. There was nothing wrong with her. She looked really pretty. Not that she doesn't always. "Mace, you look amazing." he told her and her cheeks glowed a tint of pink. It would always do when Nick compliments her. Which is every now and then. And she would always blush. Nick found it adorable.

"Thanks Nick," she smiled and looked at him before whispering, "But I meant my outfit. It's not too.. uh.. It's not too much, is it? Or too _less _for that matter."

Nick took a slightly step back and looked her up and down finding no harm in doing so. Macy did ask him after all. He watched her cheeks turn a slight darker shade of pink as he checked her out and she moved her books under her arms. Holy God. She was hot. And he means smoking hot. He blinked as he finally realised Macy's full appearance. She was... woah...

Nick instantly noticed Macy's navy skirt rising above her usual skirt level. It was way too many inches higher. Her white blouse was way too small for her exposing her delicious curves and the first few buttons were undone revealing some skin Macy usually wouldn't. Nick bit the inside of his cheeks. He needed to the toilet. ASAP.

He felt his jeans grow tighter by the second as he carried on staring at Macy. He could faintly see the curve of Macy's breast from where he was standing and if he just crane his neck a little then maybe he could- _Okay Nick! Control yourself! You're still pure remember? Remember that little purity ring? The one that sitting in your right hand? Yeah, that one. Well that's there for a reason._

Nick tore his gaze away as he collected himself. He wasn't the guy who freely checked girls out. That was Joe's department. But was it him or did it suddenly get hotter? He cleared his throat as he opened his mouth to speak. "Well.. uhm.." he was lost. What should he say? "You look..." _Sexy? Hot? A Total Turn On?_

"I knew it! Stella was so wrong! I look like a complete idiot, don't I?" she bursted and Nick shook his head.

"No! Macy, you look.. You look great! Seriously! It's just that-" Again, he didn't know what to say. "You look totally fine Macy. I just.. I didn't expect you to dress so.." _Okay, now what are you going to say? "I didn't expect you to dress so hot and sexy and now all I want to do is slam you up against your locker and ravage you like an animal?" Really stupid Nick. Now calm down and control yourself._

This is exactly why he doesn't like to treat girls like some guys would do. He would treat girls with respect and not check them out every now and then. But with Macy.. Woah.. Hormone Alert. He needed to get a grip.

"Stupid?" Macy suggested. "Blame Stella. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to being her doll for today. I look like an idiot and I feel so uncomfortable in this."

"So this is Stella's doing? Dressing you up like a.. uhm.." Nick couldn't even get the words right. He didn't know if it would offend her or compliment her. _Just don't stare at her.. Don't stare at her.. DON'T stare at her.._

"Yes.." Macy answered and looked around her. She then whispered quietly in a low voice, "I don't look too.. uh.. revealing do I?"

"Uhm.. well.." Nick started as his eyes wandered up and down her body, the room temperature rising again. Macy's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. _Nick whatever rude, dirty, sexy thoughts you have about Macy right now you better throw them out. You're still 16. Stay clean._

"I'm going to change," she said quickly and opened her locker, hoping to find a more appropriate outfit. Just then, Stella suddenly came out of no where and walked over to Macy and Nick, fabric materials on one hand and a pin cushion on the other.

"Macy, what do you think you're doing? I told you to stand still! I still need to sew the back!" Stella exclaimed. "I told you to undo those buttons Mace!"

Nick's eyes widened.

"I'm changing Stell! I look stupid! Even Nick says so!" Macy argued and Stella looked at Nick, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Mace, you look fine! Nick's just being unreasonable becase he can't stand you in my 'Bad Girl' Edition outfits." Stella reasoned, a faint smirk on her face, and Macy shook her head. _Bad Girl Edition? Right... No wonder Macy's dressed like that. Typical Stella._ "Nick! Tell Macy she looks perfectly fine!"

"Uhm.. yeah.." Nick agreed and Macy shook her head.

"I'm getting changed." she stated and Stella huffed. "Fix the clothes later. I'm not going to walk around in school dressed like this."

Macy closed her locker and grabbed her normal clothes, walking towards the bathroom to change. Stella turned to Nick who had a cloudy face. "What did you say to her?" Stella questioned him. "Nick, she looked perfectly fine in her clothes."

"I didn't say anything bad to her. She just asked me if it the outift was a little too much and I told her that it was fine. She asked if it was too revealing and I told her the truth." he replied and Stella had a smug look on her face.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her and Stella grinned like a chesire cat. "You were checking her out! Nicholas Lucas! You were totally checking my best friend out!" Stella squealed and Nick waved his hands infront of her to shut her up.

"I didn't check her out!" Nick denied. "She asked me to! Stella, please be quiet!" he hissed.

"Nick Lucas just checked my best friend out! She looked pretty hot didn't she? You have to admit. She looked gorgeous!" Stella pushed and Nick winced.

"Yes Stella. Whatever you say now would you please stop talking?" he whispered as a few students turned their heads towards Nick and Stella. Nick was well known for his calm and gentleman behaviour. What would people think of him when he goes around and start checking random girls out? Bad publicity.

Stella clapped her hands and squealed. "No need for applause guys! The Stell-Cro 'Bad Girl' Edition Outfits would be out soon! Just buy them and you'll have your very own JONAS checking you out like a credit card!" she courtseyed and Nick groaned.

"Stella, would you please be quiet. Everyone's staring at you!"

"Oh hush Nicholas.. Now I gotta go get Macy. I need to finish that outfit! You better not tell her that she looks bad in it. She looks fine." Stella told him. "Bye Nick! Don't forget to buy your own 'Bad Boy' Edition! That one's patent pending!" she yelled as she walked off to find Macy.

~ xox ~

The day went by quickly and Nick found a way to control the hormones of his. He was slightly relieved when he walked past Macy with her usual uniform. He didn't know if he would survive the day with her flaunting around in her 'Bad Girl' Edition Outfit.

It was the next to last lesson of the day and, thanks to the sloppy joe they served in the cafeteria, Nick's Algebra teacher had to call in sick so the lesson he had was now free period. Nick walked towards the atrium his guitar on one hand and loads of music sheets on the other. He had a brainstorm during lunch and loads of different words and lyrics started blinking right in front of his eyes. And all he did was watch Macy eat. Weird huh?

He placed his guitar on his lap and started strumming on some strings when he heard the atrium door open. He looked up and found a small, startled brunette looking straight at him. "Nick! I am so sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" she apologized as she looked at his guitar and the music sheets. "I just disturbed your song writing didn't I? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just-"

"Macy!" Nick interrupted her. "Would you relax? You didn't disturb me. I was just strumming. No big deal."

Macy breathed out sigh of relief. "Okay, I'm really sorry for just barging in like that. I just needed to get away from Randolph and I didn't think anyone was in here so I just thought that-" Macy stopped as she saw that look on Nick's face "You know what? I better go. I don't want to start interrupting you and-"

"Mace, it's fine. You can stay here." Nick told her and she smiled. She walked over to the bench and sat down, putting her bag beside her. "Randolph again?"

Macy nodded. "Yup," she sighed. "I seriously tried telling him. But he just goes off thinking nothing of it. He just doesn't see that I'm not interested! It's really annoying."

"I know what you mean," Nick chuckled. "I had that problem once. With this girl when I went on tour in Malibu. Miley Stewart, I think, was her name. She was nice but she wasn't my type. I kinda knew her through that singer Hannah Montana. Which was a surprise since they looked the same. Weird really.."

"Really? Must be her twin." Macy joked and Nick laughed.

This was exactly what Nick means. He can be so easily open to Macy. He would talk to her about one subject and it would extend as he explains it. Macy never compained. She would always listen to him as he would to her. He found what he has with her a gift. It was something special.

"So, did Stella fix her 'Bad Girl' Edition Outfits? You didn't seem comfortable with it." Nick began as he started trumming again on his guitar.

Macy shrugged. "I told her that if she's gonna make me wear that outfit then it'll be better if it wasn't at school. I didn't feel comfortable with all those boys looking at me when I walked past them." she shuddered. "So anyways, new song?"

"Yup," Nick answered, a small smile on his lips. "I'm inspired."

"By a girl, maybe?" she asked and he nodded.

"What else?" He joked and Macy giggled. Nick smiled. He loved hearing her laugh. It was just a natural sound that he has to hear atleast once a day. Like everything else about her. She was like part of his daily routine. The day wouldn't be the same if she's not included in it.

"She's one special girl," Macy smiled and Nick nodded in agreement as he gazed at her.

"She is." he agreed and watched Macy read the music sheets in front of him. She had that thoughtful look in her face whenever she was thinking about something. It was weird how Nick could read her and how she could read him.

They were once again wrapped up in their own conversation, talking, laughing and discussing. Both were too occupied to even realise that the bell for the last lesson had gone. It wasn't until they realised that other students were walking to their last lesson that they finally realised what's going on.

"Oh! I think the bell for last period's just gone." Macy stated as Nick looked around them.

"I think so too.." he nodded as they see students rushing about.

Macy stood up and grabbed her bag. "It was nice talking to you Nick. The girl you're writing the song for is very lucky. You should tell her that. Anyways, I'll see you later." she gives him a smile and a wave before exiting the atrium. Nick felt a warm glow flow through his body, like he usually would, whenever he talks to Macy. It was as if the time seems to just stand still.

"Bye Mace," he smiled as he watched her leave the atrium and head off to her next lesson. Nick looked down at the sheet before him and smiled as he wrote down another random line. _If time was still..._

Outside the other two thirds of JONAS listened intently at the conversation that just happend between Nick and Macy. And as usual, they just had to be involved. "Hmm.. This scene looks awfully familiar, don't you think Joseph?" a voice broke Nick out of his trance and Nick looked up to find Joe and Kevin stood by the glass door, smirking at him.

"Well... I think so too Kevin. The guitar, the notebook, the music sheets, the gazing-deeply-into-her-eyes-I'm-in-love-with-you-look... I think our little Nicholas is in love with our very own Macy." Joe smirked and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Guys, relax, I'm not in love.." Nick denied as he began to gather the music sheets up.

"Ha!"

"Yeah right!"

"Seriously, I'm not." Nick answered calmly.

"Well then explain the guitar, the notebook, the music sheets and the gazing-deeply-into-her-eyes-I'm-in-love-with-you-look." Kevin challenged him and Nick shook his head. There was nothing going on.. Right?

"There's nothing to explain guys." Nick told them. "Macy just happen to run into me when I was working on a new song, she looked at it, we talked, no big deal."

"And is this song somehow related to our number one super fan?" Joe looked at him skeptically, a slight humor tone to his voice.

"Guys, there's nothing going on between me and Macy-"

"Yet." Kevin butted in.

"Listen, guys, me and Macy are just friends. _Just _friends. And just because we've gotten closer over the past few weeks, doesn't mean that anything's going to happen any time soon.."

"Yet." Kevin repeated and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Kev, would you stop?" Nick questioned him.

"Right, sorry." Kevin mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys." Nick said to them as he stood up, carrying his guitar. "I like Macy, but not in that way. We're just friends okay? Just because I'm writing a song and hanging around with a girl that doesn't mean I'm in love with them. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get to class."

Nick walked past Joe and Kevin looking back at the words he had said to them. He wasn't falling for Macy. Right? Like he said before, they were just friends. Nothing's going on between them. Right? _Right?_

Nick then remembered what Harley told him. _'She wants you to catch her too'. _

He doesn't understand where he was standing with Macy right now and he wasn't planning on finding out just yet. Right now, they were just friends, enjoying each other's company. And maybe, just maybe, when it's right. They could be more.

Just maybe.

**What did you guys think? Reviews?**

**Maybe a little feedback from you guys would bring me back to my normal creativity self.. I don't know.. Reviews would be nice though! Pretty please? Many thanks to those who always review my stories. You guys are the best!**

**Sunny xox**


	4. Macy's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Sorry for the wait! I've been quite busy this week. Y'know with school and all. But you guys can chill because I finish school on Tuesday and that means... MORE STORIES! My inspiration streak is coming back and my head is bombarded with new ideas! So guys watch out for some more of my new oneshots!**

**This one is a slight Macy-Third-POV kinda thing-ish... I don't know if that makes sense bu oh well! Half of the things I say doesn't :) And I'm going to tell you this now, Harley is definitely coming back to the story.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Enjoy!**

Lesson Of Love

The week went pretty fast for Macy and it was already Friday. She was pretty thankful that week's gone by and that it was the weekend. Macy was this close on digging up a grave for Randolph and pushing him in. She swore that he's doing all this crush thing on purpose. It was annoying.

Who on earth sends someone 6 cards? On the same day? Randolph, that's who. At first Macy found it flattering to have an admirer but now? Seriously? It was just getting ridiculous. And she was sick and tired of it.

"Macy!" she heard someone shout her name and she winced. Randolph.

"Hi Randolph.." Macy faked a smile as Randolph stood by her locker.

"Hey Macy! How've you been? Did you get the-"

"Yes, I got the giant teddy bear." she answered for him, he opened his mouth to talk and Macy interrupted him again. "And the the letters. And the cards. And the flowers and chocolates.. Again." she added dully.

"Do you like them?" he asked joyfully and Macy winced at how happy he was acting.

She was going to burst his big happy bubble by telling him that she wasn't interested. Again. He makes it extra hard for her by not actually listening and paying attention to what she was saying. He'll just twist her words and it would be extra hard for her to explain to him that she wasn't interested and will never be interested.

"Randolph..." she started. "They were nice. Really they were. I love the, uh, flowers and the cards and the teddy bear but.. I really am not interested in dating anyone right now. I prefered being single. I really don't want to date anyone."

_Because the guy I'm interested in isn't necessarily interested in me. _Macy thought. You probably know who Macy is talking about. Yup. The curly haired gorgeous that's in her Algebra class. Macy sighed. One was trying to tell her that Nick is nothing but a fangirl crush but another side is telling her that it's something much more. She's so confused.

"Oh," Randolph said. "So you're not interested? Right now?"

"Yes," Macy answered and Randolph looked at her.

"Okay, I'll wait." he replied and Macy groaned.

"No, Randolph, what I meant is that I'm not interested in dating guys right now." Macy repeated slowly.

"So you're into girls?" Randolph queried and Macy's eyes widened.

"What? No! I'm into guys! Just.. Not now." Macy responded and Randolph looked at her quizically. "I'm into guys. I like guys. I just don't want to date a guy right now because I'm.. uh.. I want to stay single for a while. Y'know what I'm saying?"

"Of course Macy!" Randolph beamed. "I'll wait. It's okay. Just give me a call when you're free to start dating and I'll be there!" Macy groaned and was about to contradict him when he took off. "I'll see you around Macy! Bye!"

"Great.." Macy muttered to herself. "Just great!"

Macy sighed as she opened her locker and started clearing out piles of gifts that were all from Randolph. He really needed to take the hint that she wasn't interested. And that she was interested in someone else.

Macy dreamily leaned against her locker as she remembered yesterday's events. It was Thursday yesterday and Macy had cricket practice. She always walked home on her own since Stella and everybody else would be long gone. What she didn't expect was Nick Lucas waiting, outside the parking, lot for her.

She didn't expect him to be there and was surprised to see him. She asked what he was going and he said that he was walking her home. Macy found it sweet of him. It was rare Nick does these kind of things for girls. Especially when it's with girls he's only friends with.

"Hi Macy!" a chirpy voice greeted her and Macy leapt in surprise.

"Stella! God, you scared me!" Macy exclaimed and Stella laughed.

"Sorry Mace!" she apologized and Macy shrugged it off. "I was just wondering if you're busy this weekend? I need new retail clothing line and I need to get the Stellavator fixed. I was hoping I could get some this weekend. Are you busy?"

"Uhm, I'm free Sunday." Macy answered as she opened her bag and began taking her books from her locker and shoving it in her bag. "Tyler's dropping Harley off on Saturday. But I can squeeze you in if you want. I'll just have to ask Tyler to-"

"Mace, it's totally fine!" Stella interrupted her. She knew that Macy would always try and be fair to everyone. That's one of the things why everyone is civil towards her. She would always try and give up some of her time for others. "I know how you always have to look after Harley every Saturday. I totally understand."

"Oh okay.. I'm free Sunday. Maybe we could go then?" Macy suggested and Stella beamed.

"Yep! Awesome! Hey, do you need a ride? Joe and Kevin are already outside waiting. I don't know where Nick is. He's probably staying behind. You can ride home with us if you want." Stella offered and Macy shook her head.

"Maybe some other time Stells. I gotta catch up with my Literature work and project." Macy explained with a sigh and Stella nodded.

"Miss Brady's being a little too harsh on you again?" she asked and Macy nodded.

"Yep, if I'm not careful and I keep flaking the lesson then I'm toast. No playing sport for the semester." she sighed and Stella patted her friend's shoulder. "I have a test coming up soon and if I don't pass that then I'm ban from playing."

"Aww, Mace it's okay. You'll do well." Stella encouraged her and Macy smiled.

"Thanks Stell." Macy beamed. "Well I gotta go. Here give this to Joe and Kevin for me." she said handing Stella four boxes of chocolate.

"Umph! Let me guess? Randolph?" she queried and Macy nodded with a slump of her shoulders.

"Who else?" she asked rhetorically and Stella shrugged.

"I dunno, Nick?" Stella answered and Macy raised an eyebrow. "What? Nick seems like the typical type of boy who sends girls chocolates. But with Nick he'll pay attention enough and find something that you actually like and not allergic to."

Stella scrunched her nose up and eyed the chocolate boxes in her arms. She looked at Macy who rolled her eyes. "Yes and I'm sure that he'll find that girl in a shape of a barbie doll. Blonde hair and a gorgeous face."

"Not too mention that they're all fake." Stella muttered and Macy opened her mouth to talk but Stella stopped her. "It's true and you're not making me take it back. You'll make a better girlfriend than that Jenny girl with her boyfriend Timmy. Ugh, seriously. She only ever used him for his fame."

"Okay Stella. I know that you're overly protected with them since you knew them when you were small, especially with Joe, but there's no need to blow a gasket." Macy told her off lightly and Stella was about to say something but Macy cut her off. "And the bit about you and Joe is true and you're not making me take it back." she grinned at her own answer and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Me and Joe-"

"Are just friends." Macy finished. "Jeez, Stell. I've heard this speech before. And I know it always ends with you ending up accidentally twisting you words and admitting that you like Joe." she smirked and Stella pouted. "I know you too well Stella."

"Fine Mace. Whatever you say. Now don't you have to catch up with your Literature work?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Stella." Macy smiled. "Well I better go now. Give the chocolates to Joe and Kevin and tell them to share it with Frankie. That boy's been repeatedly asking me for some chocolates since I kept giving his brothers some."

"Ah the typical Lucas brother. They always have to have their share in everything." Stella rolled her eyes and Macy laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you later Stells." Macy waved goodbye as she closed her locker and Stella waved back.

"Bye Mace!" Stella shouted and watched as Macy disappeared up the stairs and round the corner.

Macy adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she walked up the stairs, checking her watch and looking around her once every now and then. Macy knew it was Friday and she should be back home so she could enjoy the weekend but she needed to get her work done. Failing in English was not in her agenda.

So far she's not doing so well in her English classes. It was not her thing. She plays sports and that was it. She could ask for a tutor but it'll make things extra hard for her. She sighed as she reached the Community Library and pushed past the glass door, smiling at the Librarian as she walked past and settled herself in a table.

There were only a few people in the library. Some were reading and some were doing work. Macy got her books out and began taking notes of the things he can remember in her class. They were learning stuff about William Shakespeare so that shouldn't so hard. Right? Wrong. She let out a huff and began tapping her pencil on the table gently.

"You do know that the Library sign says 'Quiet' and you tapping your pencil on the table isn't making things any less quieter.." a voice said behind her.

Macy turned around and saw Nick standing nearby. "Oh, hi Nick!" Macy smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to finish my Chemistry project." Nick answered and walked over to Macy. "Hey, can I sit here?" he asked as he stood by the seat across from Macy. Macy nodded.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." she replied and got on with her work as Nick sat down.

"William Shakespeare?" he queried as he looked at one of the books scattered across the table and Macy sighed.

"I'm studying everything to do with him in Literature. Everyone has to hand in a project about him. Plus I have an upcoming test and if I don't pass it then I'll fail that class and I'm ban from playing sports this semester." Macy explained as Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You're failing Literature? Wow, that's something. Since when does Macy Misa fail in anything?" he smirked slightly and Macy rolled her eyes.

"Since the start of last month." she answered. "You might find it easy since you write songs and all but, to me, it's hard. I mean," she paused to grab her book and ask a question. "Who knows when William Shakespeare was baptised and when he died?"

Nick laughed before answering, "26th April 1564 and 23rd April 1616. No one's actually sure when exactly Shakespeare was born but you can trace the date back to the eighteenth century. He married when he was 18 to Anne Hathaway who was 26 and he had three children. He wrote plays such as Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Macbeth and loads of others. He was orginally from England."

Macy blinked. "Jee Nick, I only needed to know when he was baptised and when he died. Not a whole auto-biography about his life."

"Sorry Mace, but you have to know these facts sometimes." Nick laughed.

Macy laughed along with him. "All I know is that he wrote Romeo and Juliet. Not to sound dumb or anything. But I just really don't get William Shakespeare. Or Literature, in fact. Everything is just so complicated..."

"Don't worry Mace, you'll get it. And I bet you'll do well in your test." Nick reassures her.

"Yeah, I hope so too. I don't want to fail it. Ugh, I'm probably going to need a tutor to help with my project." Macy sighed and Nick looked at her. "Knowing Miss Brady, she'll probably give me a really horrible tutor. Probably someone from Joe's year. Anyways, enough about me. How've you been Nick?"

"I'm doing good. I'm fully pumped and inspired. Wrote a load of new songs." Nick replied with a sheepish smile as he brought out his notebook and it landed on the table with a quiet thud.

Macy's face couldn't help but fall slightly. She forced a small smile and quickly looked back down on her own notebook. Nick plus a book-with-loads-of-brand-new-songs could only mean one thing. He's crushing on a girl. Her stomach twisted a little and she mentally scolded herself.

It wasn't up to her who Nick can crush on. Nick can date whoever he wants. It wasn't up to her. She knew that. But the idea of Nick and another girl hurt her a little. She likes him. No doubt about it but she couldn't help but feel slightly rejected.

"Macy? Are you okay?" Nick asked her and she looked up at Nick's worried expression.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just, you know, thinking.." she mumbled and Nick blinked at her answer. "Y'know.. About passing my test. And, uhm, what'll happen if I don't and stuff. Don't you have your Chemistry project to finish?"

She quickly changed the subject knowing that Nick wouldn't be easily put off and hoped that he would just go with the flow. He looked unsure for a second and Macy was glad that he dropped the subject. "Oh, yeah, I came here to just borrow some books actually. I'm finishing the project at home."

"Oh, that's cool. Atleast you're nearly done. I still have to start mine. Plus revise for the test." she sighed and Nick watched her.

"You know, I can help you and be your tutor if you want." Nick suggested and Macy's eyes lit up.

"Seriously? You'll tutor me?" Macy asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Nick questioned and Macy shook her head.

"Nothing, just.. You're willing to give up some of your time for me?" she asked, unsure that Nick would actually do that. "Nick, I'm warning you. I'm quite a slow learner in some topics and it might take us a while to get over some things." Macy told him and he laughed.

"Don't worry Mace, a little tutoring won't hurt. I'll just help you out with your William Shakespeare project and help you with your test and that's it. And you, a slow learner? Yeah right Macy. You'll pick things up pretty quickly. Trust me."

Macy knew she wasn't a slow learner. It just takes her time to get things right. To her, everything takes time. Like taking a certain liking on a curly haired boy sat across her. It takes time to know someone and to fully like like someone. She doesn't necessarily know where she stands but it was better than where it was two months ago.

He hardly ever spoke to her then. Macy was suprised on how close she was with Nick. It was like the day won't be complete if she didn't see him or if they don't speak a single word to each other. She always have to see him or speak to him because it would feel weird if she didn't.

A lot has changed between them now. It took them time. And to say that it's only been a couple of weeks was an understatement. She likes him. Yes. And he likes her back? She wishes.

Nick usually falls for the pretty blonde girls. It was no surprise when Kevin told Macy that Nick used to have a crush on Stella when he was only five and Stella was seven. I mean what boy wouldn't have a crush on Stella? She was pretty and, although a little crazy, she's nice. Macy remembered Kevin telling her Joe flipped when he found out Nick liked Stella. She guesses that, that was the time Joe started to like Stella too. And he still does.

"Macy? You in there?" Nick waved a hand infront of her and Macy blinked.

"What? Huh? Oh, yeah.. Sorry.." Macy apologized as she gazed at the clock on the wall. She looked at her own watch and decided that it's best if she heads home.

"Nearly lost you there." Nick smirked and Macy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah yeah Nick," she replied nochalantly. She began putting her stuff away and she turned to Nick who was also standing up. "You going aswell?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yep, you up walking home with me again?" Nick queried and Macy nodded with a smile.

"Sure!" she beamed as they both exited the library.

They walked out of the school, side by side, engaged in their own conversation again. Macy found it extremely comfortable that she could be so open to Nick. It wasn't the same girly type of things she talks about with Stella. With Nick, it was different. It was like they're both in their own little world.

They could talk about things for ages and never get bored of each other's company. They would always have each other's opinion and saying's. They could talk about the least important things and it would still matter to each other. Macy would remember everything Nick tells her and vice versa.

"You know I was serious about tutoring you. If you want me to, that is." Nick repeated as they walk down the not-so-busy streets.

"Are you sure Nick? I mean, will you have enough spare time? You are a pretty busy guy." Macy explained as they walked past a line of houses. "I don't want to be taking up most of your spare time just for my benefit."

"Macy," Nick started. "We're friends. Of course, I'll have enough time for you. If you don't want me to tutor you, it's fine-"

"No! Nick, I'd love for you to be my tutor! It's just.. I don't know. I don't want to be the one responsible if you don't write songs on the deadline and stuff." she responded as she looked at him.

There was always that concern towards other people when it comes to Macy. She always has to make sure she isn't putting a lot of things on other people's shoulder. She knew Nick was a rockstar. And it's sometimes hard to give up some spare time for family, let alone friends.

"I'll be fine Macy. You worry too much." Nick grinned at her, something that he would only do around her. "I'm free this weekend, what about you?"

"Well, Harley's coming over on Saturday and I'm going to help Stella with the Stellavator and buying more materials on Sunday." Macy told him and Nick nodded.

"You're more pretty tight scheduled than I am." Nick laughed and Macy joined him.

"I guess you can come over on Saturday. Harley will be there, is that okay? I mean I can't really cancel on him. He always comes over every Saturday." Macy explained.

"Saturday's fine." Nick nodded. "I won't mind Harley. I'm actually looking forward to seeing the little guy. How's he doing?"

"He's doing great!" Macy beamed. She found it nice that Nick would actually ask about Harley. They've only met each other once but it's like he's known Harley longer. The impact Harley caused on the two teenagers brought them closer. Though they didn't know that.

"So tomorrow it is then?" Nick asked and Macy nodded.

"Tomorrow it is."

**There we go! Chapter 4 is over and done with! On to Chapter 5!**

**So what did you guys think? Review please! Should I add more Nacy-cuteness? Are they progressing in the right amount of friendship/relationship? Tell me what's in your minds! This is kind of a filler chapter kind of thing so it's not as good.**

**There'll be loads of Nacy in the next chapter :) You just have to love those two! They're too adorable for freaking words. I so cannot wait till they get together in JONAS LA. Have you guys seen Chillin' In The Summertime? The music video? They're killing me with their cuteness!**

**Gah! Anyways, Review for me please?**

**Sunny xox**


	5. Shakespeare's Juliet

**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**I'm so super sorry for the super late update. You guys should kill me. I'm not gonna argue with you. I'll be hiding under my bed because I expect to find an angry mob with pitchforks and torches at my house by tonight.. Haha**

**OMJ. Guys, are you seeing the recent episodes of JONAS LA. I'm totally dying because of the NACYNESS.. GAH. They're so cuuuuuutteeeeeee!**

**But please don't kill me after you read this chapter. I didn't include as much Nacy as I intended. I'm such a FAIL. Please review anyways :) It would mean a lot.**

Lesson Of Love

Nick was a little earlier than planned when he reached Macy's house. He was 30 minutes early to be exact. He was supposed to be meeting at her house at 11 am so he could help tutor her in Literature but he found himself at her doorstop earlier than they both expected.

Not that he was excited to see her or anything. It was not like he woke up earlier than everyone else in the firehouse, 6 am to be exact, just so he can get fully ready to meet Macy. Nor did he rush around frantically around the house trying to find the stuff he was going to need when he meets her. Or was he fully ready by 9 am and did nothing but lay in bed, for a full hour, and think about what he was going to say when he sees her again.

Nor he did he check his watch constantly ever since he woke up that morning, hoping that time would fly faster. He didn't start checking his reflection whenever he passed something that reflects his image, not trying to act like Joe or anything. Nor did he keep popping mints in his mouth, for no particular reason at all, and getting yelled at by Kevin for taking his packet of polo mints.

He wasn't excited to see her or anything. Nor was he nervous.

Pssh. No way.

Hint sarcasm?

Nick checked his watch for the billionth time that day and thought twice if he should knock on her door or not. He was half an hour early and he'd been doing nothing but walk around the front of her house trying to kill the time. He must've looked like a hobo since all he had been doing for the past ten minutes is constantly check the windows and/or walk up to the door only to walk back down again because he was too early.

His watched read 10:40 am and he finally decided to go up to her door and knock. He was about 3 paces from her door when he decided that it was, yet again, too early. He turned back around and walked down to the gate. Then he felt stupid for walking up and down and decided that he'll just knock on her door. It was no big deal right? He was just here to tutor her.

_Nick, you really need to stop acting like a douche_. He scolded himself as he turned around, again, to walk up to her door. He was finally by the doorstep, his hand balled up in a fist, ready to knock on the door when it opened and revealed Macy herself.

"Uhm... Hi!" Nick awkwardly greeted her as his hand retreated to his side.

Macy nodded towards him and smiled. "Hi Nick," she acknowledged him and opened the door wider. "Come on in." Her invitation was welcoming and Nick nodded towards her, stepping inside the house, as Macy closed the door behind her.

"Uh, I hope I'm not too early..." Nick started as he tucked his hands in his pocket and stared up at the brunette in front of him.

"Oh no, it's fine." she smiled and shook her head. "I was worried about getting ready late myself." she admitted and he nodded. "And I kinda saw you walking up and down outside the house so I thought that I'd let you in."

Nick's face blushed a tint of crimson and he scratched the back of his neck. So Macy had caught him when he was walking up and down outside the house like a retard. Way to go Nick. He cringed and looked at the tiny brunette who stood at the end of the stairs.

"Oh... Yeah..." he chuckled nervously and gazed at her. "So, uh, how long have you been watching me?" he questioned, trying to be smooth about the subject, and she laughed.

"More or less the moment you first stepped across the gate." she answered and his face blushed an even darker shade of red. "I was waiting for you by the window and I saw you walking up and down."

"Oh..." he cringed as she giggled. "And you waited 10 whole minutes to let me in?" he looked towards her with an amused look in his face.

"You looked funny walking around the front lawn." she admitted and his nervousness was ease with her playfulness. "Besides I've been waiting for you for the past hour and a good ten minutes wouldn't hurt."

He blinked and looked at her. "You've been waiting for me for an hour?" he raised an eyebrow at her. As the question left Nick's mouth Macy noticed how desperate she sounded and was about to correct herself when Nick chuckled.

"Wait, it's not-" Macy started as she blushed. "I mean, I was waiting for you. Because.. well, you know.. you're tutoring me and.." she trailed off and he smiled.

"Don't worry. You're cute. I'll let it slide." he was smooth with his words and, this time, it was Macy's turn to blush.

"Uhm, yeah..." she drifted off as her fan girl instincts inside were waiting to be released. She closed her eyes and repeated a mantra in her head telling herself not to start screaming her head off because Nick Lucas called her cute.

"Uh, Mace?" he snapped her out of her reverie and she looked up.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! Uhm, yeah... So..." she stuttered as he watched her trip over her words. "We're gonna study in the living room. Is that okay?" she explained and he nodded.

"That's fine. Whatever suits you best." he replied and Macy smiled.

"And I hope you don't mind but Harley's here." she added with a slight worry to her face. "That wouldn't jeopardise anything right? I mean, I can understand if it's hard to concentrate with a little kid around but I'm sure he won't be a bother."

Nick shook his head and smiled at her concern. "It's fine Mace." he told her. "I don't mind. I'm looking forward to seeing him anyways."

Macy smiled and they walked towards the living room. Nick could hear the TV background noise playing as they walked closer to the living room and Harley's cute laughter ringing throughout the house. He turned towards Macy who smiled and walked in the living room.

"Harley, is everything okay?" she asked as she sat down next to Harley and Nick entered the room to find toys scattered everywhere around the living room.

"Messy, Spongey-bob's funny!" Harley laughed and pointed towards the TV screen. "His eyes pop out of his spongey holes!" he turned towards Macy and made two circles with his tiny hands, putting them infront of his eyes. "Look Messy! Blergh! I'm Spongey-bob!"

Macy laughed and tickled Harley's sides making him giggle. Nick couldn't help but smile as Macy interacted with Harley and vice versa. It was so cute and fun loving to watch. He watched as Harley endlessly giggled unaware of his presence in the room.

"Okay my little Harlequin, I have someone here with me today." Macy began as she adjusted her position and kneeled down, sitting on her feet. Harley looked at her confused but nodded anyways, happy to make friends with new people.

"Okie dokey Messy." Harley responded as he copied her position.

"Now, I want you to be good okay? He's here to help me out with my school work." Macy added and Harley nodded. Nick walked closer towards the pair and waited as Macy pointed towards him. He watched as Harley's gaze travelled from Macy to him and he chuckled at his reaction.

"NICK-NACKS!" Harley exclaimed and rushed towards him, his little arms wide open, ready for a bear hug. Nick smiled and kneeled down as he scooped Harley in his arms, settling him by his waist as he stood up. "Nick-Nacks! I missed you!" Harley told him as he hugged his neck and Macy stood up.

"I missed you too buddy." Nick chuckled and Harley beamed.

"Boy, do I have a lot to tell you!" Harley grinned and Macy blinked at the two. It was as if they were two people who've known each other for ages and just haven't spoken in a while. She walked up to the duo and smiled.

"You guys act like you've known each other for years. " she stated jokingly and Harley grinned. He held his arms out towards Macy and Macy took him from Nick, smiling at the two infront of him.

"Messy, can you and Nick-Nacks play with me later?" he asked, ever so cutely and Macy nodded.

"Of course Harley," Macy smiled. "I mean, if Nick is okay with that." she turned towards Nick who nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind." he responded with a smile and watched as Macy placed Harley back down, next to them.

"Nick-Nacks, come watch Spongey-bob with me!" Harley exclaimed as he wrapped his tiny hand around Nick's thumb, dragging him towards the TV. "He can make his eyes pop out and go all oogly-googly!"

Nick chuckled and Macy smiled nodding towards them both. "Sure Nick, go ahead. I'll just get the books upstairs and we can start studying." she explained as she watched them both and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Nick sat down next to Harley as Harley watched the TV show, completely engrossed at the interaction of the cartoon animated sponge and starfish. He watched as Harley's eyes lit up at the show in front of him and Nick found it adorable.

"Are you here to help Messy catch up with her homework Nick-Nacks?" Harley turned towards Nick and crossed his legs watching the curly haired rockstar.

"Yeah, I'm tutoring her for the test she has to take." Nick answered and the 4 year old boy beside him nodded.

"Are her grades falling?" Harley asked innocently and Nick blinked.

"Not neccesarily. She just needs someone to help her." Nick replied as his minded started to wander somewhere else... Looking back at Harley's words he mentally started thinking if he was doing it on purpose. _Catch_ up with Macy's work... Her grades _falling_...

He was snapped out of his reverie as he heard Harley's voice talking to him.

"Nick-Nacks! Look! Spongey-bob is doing it again! He's so funny!" Harley giggled as he pointed at the screen. Nick sat back and watched the cartoon show, chuckling as the long nosed tentacle squid started playing a clarinet on the screen. "That's Squidward. But I like to call him Squiddy." Harley quietly whispered as if he was scared of disturbing Nick as they watched the show. "He's not very nice to Spongey-bob. He's mean to him sometimes."

Nick shook his head as he tried to push away the thoughts and focused on watching the television. It wasn't long until Macy was back downstairs with books in her hands. Nick stood up and walked over to her, asking if she needed help but Macy only shook her head.

"No no, it's fine!" Macy exclaimed as she flashed him a smile. "I got this."

Slowly, they both walked over to the couch and Macy scattered the books on the coffee table as she settled down on the sofa. She let out a huge sigh of relief and Nick stared at the many books around her. "Woah..." he blinked as he registered the dozen of textbooks on the table. "You need all of those books?" he questioned and Macy nodded.

"Yup." she confirmed as she picked one up. "I'm falling behind fast..."

"Well... Don't worry. You'll catch up pretty fast. The topic on William Shakespeare is easy." Nick reassured her as cleared some room and sat down next to her. He picked up one textbook and scanned through it. "So let's start off with the basic. What do you know about William Shakespeare?"

"Uhm... He wrote Romeo and Juliet?" Macy suggested and Nick nodded.

"We're gonna need to work on your factfile." Nick laughed and Macy joined him.

~ xox ~

"So can you remember all of those things?" Nick questioned her as they reviewed over the Middle Ages once more and how it was connected to William Shakespeare. Macy, who was currently sat next to him, shook her head and fell back on the sofa.

"No." she simply stated and rubbed her eyes. "I really don't get it. I want to get it but it's so hard..."

They have been working over on a sixth of her William Shakespeared topic for more than 1 and a half hour now and Macy still couldn't remember the most important fact on the play writer. She let out a frustrated groan and turned towards Nick.

"Don't worry. We'll get there." Nick patted her knee encouragingly.

Macy groaned. "It's so hard to remember." she sighed and sat back up. "I know it might not be that hard to you but to me.. I have a memory span of a goldfish. It's hard for me to remember anything that's not sports related. I'm suprised I'm good at Algebra, Physics, Chemistry and all the other subjects."

"Mace, don't worry. You'll get it soon. How about we take a break?" Nick suggested and Macy smiled faintly.

"Can we?" she asked and Nick nodded. "Thanks Nick."

Macy stood up from her current position and looked back at Harley who was still engrossed on watching the TV. She gazed at the clock and read the time. It was time for lunch. She was so busy studying that she forgot about her four year old nephew.

"Harley?" Macy asked for the little boy's attention. The four year old einstein only let out a small 'yeah' and kept his eyes focused on the TV. "Harley Misa." Macy tried again and Harley turned around. "Messy! I'm watching!" the small boy giggled playfully and Macy rolled her eyes.

"I was going to ask what you want for lunch." Macy stated with a smile and Harley stood up.

"Oh! Please may I have chicken nuggets and a juice pouch Messy?" he asked politely as he walked over to where Nick and Macy were currently sat and looked up at his aunt. Macy nodded and she turned her gaze towards Nick as did Harley.

"Hmm? What?" Nick was too busy watching the two interact that it took him a while to realise that they were now both looking at him.

"What do you want for lunch Nick?" Macy asked and Nick shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I don't want to be a bother. I'll eat when I get home." he replied.

"Nick, don't be so silly. It's fine. What do you want?" Macy responded and Nick was about to open his mouth to protest when Macy spoke up. "No buts. It's the least I can do."

"Mace-"

"Does pizza sound good?"

"Wait-"

"Pepperoni?"

"I-"

"Okay. One pepperoni pizza coming up!" Macy grinned as she disappeared through the kitchen.

Nick blinked and looked at Harley who was giggling. "What's so funny little man?" he asked as Harley shrugged, sitting down on the sofa and pushing come of the books out of his way.

"You and Messy act like Mommy and Daddy." he said as he sat down and looked up at Nick. Nick didn't comment as he just stared at the four year old in front of him. "Nick-Nacks, what's Romeo and Juliet?"

Nick watched as Harley picked up a book that had the cover Romeo and Juliet on it and Harley absentmindedly handed it to him to clear more room on the sofa. Harley began tidying and stacking up the books neatly by the floor as he waited for a response.

"Helloooooooooooooo?" Harley waved a hand infront of Nick. "Nick-Nacks? Are you hyp-mo-tised?"

"Huh? Oh.. No, uhm, sorry Harley. What did you say?" Nick questioned as he focused his attention on the hazel eyed boy infront of him.

"I asked what Romeo and Juliet is..." Harley responded as he began clearing out the books on the coffee table to make room for, what Nick is suggesting, lunch.

"They're people." Nick answered and Harley stopped as he look at him.

"What kind of people?"

"Young people."

"Young people? Like me?" Harley pointed towards himself and looked at the cover of the book. "They don't look young." His face twisted in curiousity as he carefully took the book from Nick's hand. "They look like you and Messy's age."

"Yeah, I meant that. They're like me and Macy." Nick said as he glanced at the curious four year old who was searching through the book.

"There's no pictures." Harley stated blankly and turned to Nick. "Why?"

"Harley, most people read the book because of what the story is about not because of the pictures." Nick replied and Harley nodded his head as a question surfaced his mind.

"What's the story about?"

Nick reached out for the book and Harley gladly gave it to him. He contemplated on whether he should actually tell Harley about the story of Romeo and Juliet. He is, after all, just four years old and he wouldn't understand most of the things written on the book.

"It's about two people in love." Nick summed it up with a shrug. "Romeo and Juliet."

"Like you and Messy." It was a statement. Not a question. It seemed harmless enough coming from a typical four year old boy who was curious on knowing things. But then again, Harley wasn't your typical four year old. "You're Romeo and Messy's Juliet."

Nick chuckled. "I guess.." he shrugged.

There's a difference when people assume things. They're either sure or not sure. And of course, you'll need some sort of explanation with your assumption. So assuming that you like someone won't neccesarily mean that you like them unless you have some sort of explanation.

So when Macy came back with pizza and chicken nuggets for lunch and they took a break from studying it made Nick realise that you don't assume things unless people make you assume it first. It might not make sense but it will...

Soon enough.

**Not gonna lie. This sucked. I'm really sorry that it took me a LONG while to update and the update sucked. I've been kinda busy since it's still the summer holidays here. I'm basically EVERYWHERE.**

**But review anyways? Please? Thank you!**

**Sunny xox**


End file.
